gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Brucie Kibbutz
|home = Mohanet Avenue, BOABO, Broker, Liberty City (Formerly) Los Santos, San Andreas |nationality = Israeli- American |family = Mori Kibbutz (Brother) Judith Kibbutz (Aunt) Unnamed mother |affiliations = Mori Kibbutz Stevie Roman Bellic Niko Bellic Kenny Petrovic Luis Fernando Lopez Lenny Lyle Rivas (Formerly) |vehicles = Blue Maverick Green and Black Squalo "The Bitch" Black and Gold Huntley Sport Silver Oracle "Sexy Truck" Red Stinger (Beta) |businesses = Brucie's Executive Lifestyle Autos Bull Shark Testosterone |bleeter= @Bruce_K |voice = Timothy Adams |lifeinvader = Brucie Kibbutz }} Bruce "Brucie" Kibbutz is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series that appears as a main character and a friend in Grand Theft Auto IV, a supporting character in The Ballad of Gay Tony, and a minor character in Grand Theft Auto Online. He is the younger brother of Mori Kibbutz. He is also mentioned in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Kibbutz is a luxury automotive entrepreneur, fitness enthusiast, and lifestyle coach. He is also a frequent user of steroids and possibly a closeted bisexual. Biography Background Childhood and insecurities Bruce Kibbutz was born in 1977. Brucie occasionally mentions to Niko that he was once a "fat loser" that "no girl would want to date." In the mission Search and Delete, he awkwardly claims that if he were gay, Roman would be in big trouble, but then quickly states he is only joking about being attracted to Roman. He also makes a definite point of saying to Niko "Brucie likes pussy... remember that, all right?" Brucie indulges in what he calls "juicing" - injecting testosterone allegedly taken from Chilean . It has led to excessive , and may account for Brucie's overactive excitement in most situations. He is a steroid user and possibly a dealer of performance enhancing drugs, something that has resulted in a few encounters with law enforcement. In The Ballad of Gay Tony, Brucie's older brother Mori Kibbutz is introduced. Mori ridicules Brucie to no end, even now that they are both adults. During his appearances in Mori's missions, Brucie's arrogant, self-absorbed and egotistic lifestyle is revealed to be the result of living in his older brother's shadow, Mori constantly putting him down and becoming overly competitive. More than once, this results in Brucie quietly sobbing to himself. His bisexuality is also more outwardly hinted at, most significantly in the mission Ladies Half Price when he awkwardly tries to kiss Luis, even though he very quickly covers his tracks, claiming that he was just checking to see Luis wasn't gay. He also denies his bisexuality in an e-mail he sends to Niko if the player wins a race in GTA IV. However, Brucie indicates his potential bisexuality to Niko numerous times in the game, occasionally asking Niko to touch a part of his body to feel how "perfect" it is or saying things like "I'd love to eat with your ass, bro. Not your ass, with your ass." when asked to go out on a friend activity. Lifestyle and wealth Brucie is a successful entrepreneur who runs Brucie's Executive Lifestyle Autos, a garage situated in East Hook, Broker. He makes a point of flaunting his money and has even started his own website called Brucie's Executive Lifestyle, the actual purpose of which is unknown, but which seems to be a combined blog/lifestyle guide. Brucie is a V.I.P. at Maisonette 9, and has his name laminated on the guest list (it is implied Roman does as well). His favorite place to eat is at the Superstar Café. Being in the business of cars (importing and exporting, customization, etc) provides him many luxury and sport cars for his own use. Two of his own vehicles, a Banshee and Huntley Sport, have a black and gold color scheme. In addition, he owns a Squalo powerboat and a Maverick helicopter, both for purposes of entertaining women and friends. He is a womanizer, and is openly disrespectful towards women; it is implied that they are only drawn to Brucie because of his vast fortune, which he uses to take them on power-boating and helicopter rides throughout Liberty City. Tattoos A half of Brucie's Chinese tattoos are derisive, indicating that he might not have a clear knowledge of Chinese when he got them. *When Brucie has his shirt off, a Chinese tattoo that reads "我" is visible. This translates to "me", or "I" in English, depending on what context it is being used in Chinese. *"人妖" on his lower back, a derogatory term for a transgender ex-male or a cross dressing male. *二打六 (literally 2 vs 6) on his left arm means "background actor" or "not an important role" in Hong Kong film production slang. *愛恨分明 on his right arm means "clearly distinguished between love and hate". *A tattoo on his lower stomach with the words "Mommy" which is only visible in two missions when he has his shirt off. Events of Grand Theft Auto IV Brucie's attitude towards life has also attracted many friends, including Roman Bellic, who aspire to live like him. Roman meets Brucie through his website, and eventually, Roman introduces Brucie to his cousin Niko, who starts to work for Brucie. This well as forms an "odd couple" friendship (Brucie's attitude of loud, egotistical, self-centered and impulsive are the complete opposite of Niko Bellic's). Nonetheless, the two become good friends over time. Despite his protestations that he is not Russian, Niko is praised by the oblivious Brucie for his "Red Army" fighting and driving skills. At first it appears as though Brucie is working for some sort of crime boss, as he orders Lyle Rivas killed for cooperating with police, his car stolen and his gay cousin Tom killed by Niko for debts. Niko later learns that Brucie is largely a legitimate business owner (though his Executive Lifestyle Auto shop is a "chop shop"), and not involved in organized crime - it is implied that the missions he set you were unnecessarily violent and mostly fueled by 'roid rage. Brucie, however, does not contradict the justifications for his prior missions (silencing snitches, etc.). Following this revelation, Niko ends the business relationship with Brucie, however the two remain friends and socialize often. Brucie introduces Niko to the world of underground street racing as well, along with a stolen car ring. First, Niko performs a series of thefts for Brucie through email listings, and then eventually he is introduced to a colleague named Stevie, whose list is much more difficult to attain - Brucie's requests take the form of mini-missions, with markers designating the vehicle locations, whereas Stevie's requests merely specify the make of the vehicle, and its general vicinity. Brucie also tips Niko off to a vigilante system set up by the Liberty City Police Department, where they have contracted out assassinations to vigilantes like Niko through a "Most Wanted List". ''The Lost and Damned'' He doesn't physically appear in The Lost and Damned, but it is possible to hear his voice in Liberty Rock Radio, and the radio host will make a mark of his use of steroids by saying "Be genetically different baby". Roman also mentions him in the mission Roman's Holiday when he exclaims that he's "Sorry for laughing at Brucie's balls!" ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' Brucie is one of the few characters from the original GTA IV that actually engages with Luis in extended dialogue, often appearing along with Roman either inside, or trying to get into Maisonette 9. During the missions for Mori Kibbutz, light is shined on Mori and Brucie's relationship as brothers, mostly consisting of Mori ridiculing Brucie at every turn, with Brucie refusing to stand up to him until the end of No. 3, where Brucie, having taken enough abuse, breaks Mori's nose, finally besting his brother. Towards the end of the game, Brucie awkwardly attempts to kiss Luis, but later denounces it as a test of Luis' masculinity (see above). In the ending credits it reveals that Brucie and Mori solved their differences and entered themselves into the L.C. Fight Club and are seen fighting in the cage, without behaving overly aggressive towards each other. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Circa 2013, Brucie has become the spokesman for Bull Shark Testosterone supplements. The player can look at the website for Bull Shark testosterone and even hear a Weazel News report about the effects of Bull Shark testosterone, both of which mention Brucie as the spokesman. Brucie is also an avid bleeter and his bleets can be read with new ones being posted throughout progression of the storyline, with bleets covering on his life and give-aways on calendars from 2012 that feature pin-ups of himself. His Bleeter profile picture and website picture shows his appearance to be different from GTA IV as he now sports a different shaped head, a goatee and looks quite a bit older, probably due to artificial tanning and steroid abuse. It is implied also that his car is stolen by Lamar Davis in a deleted mission. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Brucie appears in GTA Online and contacts the character after they reach rank 17, informing them that he will order Bull Shark Testosterone of which the player can then phone Brucie for him to deliver. Friendship and Favourite Hangouts At some point after completion of the mission "No. 1" for Brucie, he will call the player to do some activity with them and it's possible to become friends with him. The player can do most of the activities with him that are available for other friends (except playing pool or darts), and he has two unique activities: Heli Rides, and Powerboat Rides. Brucie is the third of five friends the player can make within Grand Theft Auto IV and he's usually available between 7 AM to 1 AM. Brucie is available for seven types of activities. They are: Boating, Heli Ride, Bowling, Drinking, Eating, Show, and Strip Club. When the player gets above 75% in Brucie's Like Stat, they will gain his Special Ability which is being able to get him to transport the player anywhere by helicopter. This will add a Chopper option in his entry in the Phonebook. Mission Appearances ;GTA IV * Logging On * Exotic Exports (Email/Boss) * Search and Delete (Boss) * Easy as Can Be (Boss) * Out of the Closet (Boss) * No. 1 (Boss) * Brucie's Races (Voice/Boss) * Undress to Kill (Phone call) * Stevie's Car Thefts (Voice) * Weekend at Florian's (Post-mission phone call) * Dining Out (Phone call) * Mr and Mrs Bellic * A Revenger's Tragedy (Post-mission phone call/Deal) ;The Lost and Damned * Clean and Serene (Voice) ;The Ballad of Gay Tony * Chinese Takeout * Kibbutz Number One * This Ain't Checkers * No. 3 * Ladies Half Price * Credits LCPD Database record |} Services (GTA Online) Gallery BrucieKibbutz-Artwork.png|Artwork of Brucie. GTAIV 2010-10-31 02-12-28-20.jpg|Brucie and his Banshee: "The Bitch". GTAIV 2010-10-31 01-58-14-75.jpg|''"Ice Cold!". GTAIV 2010-10-31 02-02-56-42.jpg|Brucie with his shirt off, notice his tattoos. HuntleySport-GTAIV-BrucieBoating.jpg|Brucie's gold Huntley Sport. Bleeter_GTAVpc_Brucie_K.png|Brucie's profile photo in ''GTA V. Trivia * Brucie's appearance has slightly changed between GTA IV and The Ballad of Gay Tony. In the latter game, his skin looks paler, his eyebrows look darker and have also been raised slightly. * In the Mafiya Work multiplayer mode of GTA IV, it is revealed that Kenny Petrovic promised Brucie a "sexy truck," which is just a Cavalcade FXT. * Brucie's e-mail address is brucie@bruciesexecutivelifestyleautos.com. * There is a photo of Brucie on one of the magazines in Luis' safehouse. * Brucie's favorite radio stations are The Beat 102.7, The Classics 104.1, and Liberty Rock Radio. During a helicopter friendship activity he mentions that he likes trance music. * After a boat ride, one can take Brucie's unique gold Huntley Sport SUV to keep, as he will always still have one. *The radio station that plays in his apartment is Electro-Choc. * Sometimes when doing boat riding or helicopter riding with Brucie, one of his girls shares the same pedestrian model as Shirley. * It is implied in GTA IV and The Lost and Damned that Brucie has shrunken or deformed testicles, (a side effect of steroid use,) as Roman mentions in Roman's Holiday, apologizing "for laughing at Brucie's balls!" It is also implied during conversations between Niko and Brucie, where Niko criticizes Brucie's steroid use and warns him of possible physical side effects. * Like most characters in the game, Brucie will don a unique helmet when riding alongside the protagonist on a motorbike. His helmet is light blue with two white stripes at the bottom of the helmet. *He has his own website, which is also advertised under Autoeroticar.com. *Brucie is blatantly proud of his body and health. However, unlike most bodybuilders, Brucie has no qualms about drinking alcohol and will gladly go to bars with Niko, he does however insist they be "low-carb." He likes his drinks expensive as he takes pleasure in "dropping serious dollar" at the bar. * If Brucie asks the player to give him a lift from the hospital, he will appear shirtless. * Counting his voice and pictured only appearances, Brucie appears in almost all games in the HD Universe. He appears in person in GTA IV and TBoGT, can be seen on a website in GTA V, and his voice is heard in GTA Online. There is no hint of him anywhere in GTA Chinatown Wars, it's likely that he moved to Los Santos before the events of that game. However, Brucie's Executive Lifestyle Autos can be found in Chinatown Wars. * Brucie's voice actor, Timothy Adams, went on to voice a random Saint in the 2011 video game Saints Row: The Third (Saints Row has often been considered as a GTA Clone). Adding to this, the character he voices calls the protagonist to ask him to find his "roids," because he "can't live without them". He also quotes a line from GTA IV, "I'd deal with 'em myself, but I can't without my 'roids!" * Brucie states on his website that he legally changed his middle name to "Motivation," and repeats multiple times that he is not joking. This can be seen on the "motivation" tab of his website. * At the end of a heli ride activity, one can see some sports cars driving in front of Brucie's apartment, or even rare cars such as the Comet, Super GT and Infernus (regardless of its area, BOABO). * If the player destroys Brucie's chopper after calling for a helicopter lift (use cheats, such as Annihilator cheat to fly into his helicopter), Brucie will come out (if done right). If the player attacks him, he will attack back because he has pedestrian characteristics after his helicopter is destroyed. * He is featured on the website Our Own Reality.com in GTA IV where a blogger writes: "To Brucie Kibbutz, Please, whoever you are, LEAVE US ALONE!!! Stop with the persistent emails and phone calls. We are never going to post your workout photos or write an article about "how you roll". You're a nobody and we're only interested in real people (I.E. celebrities). You say that you're a lifestyle guru; so get a life!" * Brucie appears on the Internet site Bullsharktestosterone.com in Grand Theft Auto V, where he endorses it and the site has him as a "world famous life style guru" and "fitness expert." Steroids (presumably) from bull sharks is what caused to him to have Niko kill people in a fit of roid rage in GTA IV. * As evidenced by the game's files, Brucie was supposed to appear in person in Grand Theft Auto V, in a mission where the player would lure him with a prostitute to steal his Stinger for Devin Weston. However, the mission was cut before the game was released. * A kibbutzism is a name for an Israeli farm, it could also be referenced by Mori Kibbutz when he says he's working on one. * In GTA Online, a rare Golden Minigun inside a Weapons & Ammo crate can be purchased through the SecuroServ network for $23,000 and can be sold for $115,000. Interestingly, Brucie appears to be the buyer, as the company interested in purchasing the item is called 'BK Exec Lifestyle Ltd'. External links * gta4onlineguide.com - contains details on how to raise Brucie's like percentage. Navigation }} de:Bruce Kibbutz es:Brucie Kibbutz fr:Brucie Kibbutz nl:Bruce Kibbutz pl:Brucie Kibbutz ru:Брюси Киббуц Kibbutz, Brucie Kibbutz, Brucie Category:Characters in The Lost and Damned Category:Characters in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Characters in GTA Online Category:Mission givers Category:Friends Category:Mechanics